Your Memory Lives On
by yumeyana
Summary: Birthdays are always special. You'll always celebrate them even if... A Hanabishi Recca Birthday Special


**__**

Your Memory Lives On 

I opened my eyes to a bright and sunny morning. It immediately reminded me of him, remembering the aura he had with him wherever he went. It was good that the day was starting out nice. It was his birthday after all.

Yup. It's Hanabishi Recca's birthday.

And as it was a tradition, I was to give a birthday party for him at my house. I had everything arranged even a week before with the help of Fuuko-chan and the others. The food was already prepared the night before so we wouldn't rush things. The decorations were the only things that weren't put up yet. 

I went down and saw a few of the household helps already putting up new curtains. One by one, they greeted me as I passed. Marita, my personal maid, bowed and told me that breakfast was ready in the dining room. I thanked her, then proceeded to the dining area. 

The dining area was as busy as the main hall and I soon found myself forgetting breakfast and helping the chef with the last touches of the dishes. 

"Ojousama, you should really eat your breakfast. I can prepare the dishes on my own," my chef, Amano, told me.

"I am not doubting your skills, Amano-kun. But you know that I love cooking and it's Recca's birthday and…"

"Say no more, ojousama. I understand. What are we going to touch next?"

I smiled at him and then scanned the different kinds of dishes before me. 

"Curry," I said simply.

"Ah, the curry! Recca-ojisama's favorite, right?"

I nodded. Yes. Above all the dishes I cooked for him, he always told me that nothing surpassed my curry special. 

__

"Hime's curry special is the best! No one can make better curry than she can! Don't you agree, Mikagami?"

Ah… memories. I soon found myself smiling wistfully at the food as I garnished the curry. Perhaps Amano sensed the feeling it evoked in me because he patted my back and told me that I could finish the curry then assist the other maids in the decorating.

I nodded at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to say sorry about, ojousama."

I turned around and went to the main hall. The main hall of the Sakoshita mansion was now grandly decorated with different colored banners, neon lights and balloons. Marita approached me. 

"Ojousama, are we going to put up Recca-ojisama's pictures already?"

"Yes. Did Mako-kun already bring them down from my room?"

"Hai."

"Then let's start."

The moment I picked a photograph, the memorable scenes of the past began to dance in my head.

The first time he called me Hime…

__

"Don't worry. She's gone now, Hime."

"Hime?"

He nodded. "From now on, Sakoshita Yanagi is my hime!"

When Fuuko-chan asked him why he picked me…

__

"I became her ninja because I wanted to, Fuuko. Not because I lost to her in a match. Because I wanted to."

When Tokiya-kun tested his loyalty to me…

__

"I will protect her. If I fail to do so, I will commit suicide."

"Don't bother to do so, Hanabishi. If you fail to protect her, I will kill you myself."

His determination to win the Urabutosatsujin and protect me from the evil intentions of Kurei and Kouran Mori…

His perseverance in training…

His will to protect me…

The risks he took just to keep me safe and alive…

His tears when I died…

The smile he had on his face when I reappeared again as his flame dragon, though knowing in his heart that by doing so, he would risk my life…

The tears in his eyes when we thought I would fade because all his dragons were finally have their peace…

And the smile he had when he raised me up when I lived through it…

****

We lived through it…

And even though he had stopped calling me Hime and I had stopped calling him my ninja, he still made it a point to call me that as an endearment. Not anymore as a sign of duty to me.

And it was the most wonderful memory when I heard him tell me – for the first time – that he loved me. 

It was joy beyond joy. But it was nothing compared to the bliss I felt when he asked me to marry him.

It was a perfect night. The moon and the stars were shining brightly down at us while we dined outside Kage-san's house. He was very nervous and so was I. Let's just say that I had this woman's instinct that he would pop the question. 

__

"Yanagi…"

"Yes, Recca."

"I love you and now I think that want to spend my whole life with you, loving you. Will you marry me?"

Honestly, it still took me by surprise. My eyes brimmed with tears. I don't know if he could've even proposed to me in a more romantic manner than what he did.

"I love you, Recca and I would love to marry you."

The wedding came three months after and a year after the wedding, I gave birth to twins – a boy and a girl. The boy was named Ryuichi: Ryu for dragon and ichi for one. The girl was named Yume. 

__

"Yanagi, why 'Yume'?"

"Because all of this seems like a beautiful dream come true, Hon."

"Ojousama, Mikagami-sama has arrived with Ryuichi-ojisama and Yume-ojousama. They're in the library."

I wiped the tears that were flowing from my eyes and thanked Marita. I quickly composed myself and went to meet them.

"Kaachan!" shouted the seventeen year-old Ryuichi as he gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much, kaachan!" 

Ryuichi was a duplicate of his father except that he had my eyes. His hair was rather short too. I remember Ryuichi telling me that he didn't want his hair to grow as long as Tokiya's or his father's.

"Ryu-oniichan, let me greet kaachan too!"

Ryuichi smiled sheepishly at his sister. "Sorry, sis."

I hugged my daughter next as Ryuichi stepped aside. Yume had my features when I was younger, but she had her father's eyes. Yume often acted like the older of the two. 

"I missed you, kaachan. You haven't visited us in a while," she said as she released herself out of the embrace.

Ryuichi and Yume were both studying in the Philippines and would only come home on special occasions. I would sometimes visit them once a month when the demand in the hospital wasn't high. But for the past few months, I couldn't take a break.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take a break, Yume, Ryuichi. I'll make it up to you next time?"

"Sure, kaachan!" Ryuichi and Yume replied gleefully.

"Ryu, where's Toki…"

"Here, Yanagi. Sorry. I just had to go to the comfort room," Tokiya said, walking towards me and giving me a peck on the cheek. "How have you been?"

I smiled at him. "Busy as usual."

Tokiya had been the one taking care of the children in the Philippines. He was a professor in Organic Chemistry in the University of the Philippines where both my children are currently studying. Ryuichi's taking up Occupational Therapy while Yume's taking up Dentistry. 

"It's a good thing you could come with the children," I said.

"It's Recca's birthday. How could I not come?"

I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. 

"I think that would be Fuuko-chan and Ganko-chan."

My instinct proved to be correct. A few hours after Fuuko-chan had arrived, Kage-san, Domon-kun and the others arrived. By the time the party was to begin, almost everybody had arrived: friends and former enemies alike. The main hall was already gaily decorated. Balloons of different colors hung everywhere. The neon lights now lit up the banner saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RECCA!!

Oh, if only Recca was here! If he saw this place now – full of people who have touched our lives – I know that he would've been happy. 

I tapped my glass for the crowd to settle down. 

"Hanabishi Recca was born on July 27, 1980. He had lived life with more passion than anyone I know had. He was a man all of us loved in our own special way. He died at the age of thirty-five due to the inescapable health problems all his prior battles gave him. As I have been limited to what medical science could do, I failed to save my husband. I…" 

At this point, tears once again filled my eyes. I had failed Recca when he needed me the most. He had never failed me before. Not once. But I… I failed to save my love. 

__

"Yanagi, please don't cry."

"How can I not cry, Recca? I am a doctor and I can't save you. I can save everyone else but I can't save you! I've tried so hard and yet I'm failing you. Tell me, Recca, isn't that enough reason to cry?"

He reached out to touch my hand. 

"And besides, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have that disease."

"Yanagi, I did all those things because I love you. And if I die now…"

"Recca, please. Not that topic."

But Recca pressed on. "If I die now, I'll be the happiest man that has ever graced this world. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because I got to know you and spend my life with you. Because we've got two adorable kids. Because I lived my life knowing that I lived for someone worth living for. You."

"I still failed, Recca. Everything you said still doesn't change that fact."

"I'm happy, Yanagi."

"How can you be happy when you know you'll die? Oh Recca…"

"You love me, right Hon?"

My eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you."

He smiled. "Then that's enough for me to be happy. I love you, Yanagi."

The memories stopped when I felt Tokiya's hand encircle my waist as he continued for me.

"Recca may have left us physically, but his memory lives on even five years after his death. He would continue to live as long as we never forget him. And we never have. And never will."

Ryuichi stood up and raised his glass. "To Hanabishi Recca, a wonderful father."

Yume raised her glass. "A loving husband."

Fuuko-chan was next to raise hers. "A courageous person."

"A thoughtful friend," said Domon.

"A son to be proud of."

I raised my glass. "A ninja well-loved by his Hime and his friends; respected even by his enemies."

"To you Recca, Happy Birthday. Wherever you are, know that we will never forget you," Tokiya said. 

"To Recca!" everyone cheered as they raised their glasses.

For a moment, I saw Recca beside me, holding my hand. I felt the touch of his hand, the one I had missed all these years without him. 

__

"I love you, Yanagi…"

I smiled at him and replied. "I love you, too, Recca."

He smiled at me. I blinked for a second and when my eyes opened again, Recca had faded only to be replaced by Tokiya.

I felt my heart sink and tears flowed even more. Recca, I want you back. Recca…

"Recca told me to take care of you, Yanagi," Tokiya said, facing me and still not letting go of my hand. "He was here a while ago, wasn't he?"

My eyes widened. Tokiya saw him, too?

"He gave me your hand and told me to love you and take care of you. He told me to tell you that he knows you'll always love him but he wants you to open your heart again. He knows how deep my affections run for you, Yanagi."

I still could not find my voice. Recca said **_that_**? 

"I promised him that I'd take care of you, Ryuichi and Yume. But only if you let me, Yanagi. Only if you do."

I looked up at Tokiya and saw for the first time how much he loved me. Loved me as a woman and not because I looked like his sister. 

Maybe I could try to love him, too. I mean, that doesn't mean I'm going to forget Recca, right? I could never forget Recca. Nor could I love him less. 

I smiled at Tokiya and said, "Maybe I could try, Tokiya. Maybe I can."

And he smiled back at me, his silvery-blue eyes full of hope. "I will wait until you are ready."

I squeezed his hand and turned to see my children smiling at me. Ryuichi was holding a thumbs-up sign. Yume was trying to compose herself. 

I motioned them to come to me and the moment Yume was right beside me, she gave me a hug. 

"Kaachan, your happiness is what's important to us."

I smiled at her, Ryuichi and Tokiya. Recca, I will never forget you. I will always love you no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes for me to see you again. 

I will always love you even when the time comes that I will love Tokiya, too. 

Happy Birthday, Recca. I love you.

__

I love you, Yanagi…

Owari.

~*~*~*~

****

Author's Notes: *jumps up and down* WAIIII!!! After so long, I managed to write another FOR fic. I hope you like it. One Last Chance will be updated as soon as I find the manuscripts. Thank you for continuing to read my works. 

****

Disclaimers: Recca no Honoo belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki and all his associates. The characters were just borrowed by the author to spread her love to her readers.

__

Your Memory Lives Onã is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 28July2k3, 05:11 p. No part of this fanfic maybe reproduced without the consent of the author. All rights reserved 2003.


End file.
